


Accidental Admission

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team are in the briefing room, Spencer is stating demographics for the region, and Derek goes and opens his big mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Admission

Of all the times, of all the places, sitting in the conference room surrounded by your entire team is the last place to tell the person you have been in love with for the past nine years, two months and four days of your feelings for them. But as SSA Dr. Spencer Reid informed his team of the topography of Connecticut, with regards search parties for the team's newest case, SSA Derek Morgan did not bite his tongue quickly enough. "You see this is why I love you Spencer." Earning the Obsessional Crimes expert five pairs of bewildered eyes along with one pair which were a mixture of terror and embarrassment. Before anyone could say anything, Morgan left the room.

"Well now that that is finally out there, Reid, do you think you can restart your breathing and tell us what the population demographic is." Hotch asked, as though his agent had just declared the weather for the day, and not his feeling for the resident genius.


End file.
